1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive film for a touch panel and particularly relates to a conductive film used in a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch panels which are used in combination with display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and perform an input operation to electronic device by coming into contact with a screen, in various electronic devices such as portable information devices have come into wide use.
The touch panels are classified into resistive membrane type, capacitive type, infrared type, ultrasonic type, and electromagnetic induction coupling type touch panels depending on operating principles thereof, and capacitive touch panels having high transmittance and excellent durability are particularly attracting attention.
JP2010-257178A, for example, discloses a touch panel in which a detection electrode pattern portion is formed on a transparent substrate and a plurality of lead-out wirings are led out from the detection electrode pattern portion to a plurality of external connection terminals which are disposed on an edge of the transparent substrate. In the touch panel disclosed in JP2010-257178A, a shield film in which a transparent shielding electrode is formed is disposed on the transparent substrate through a pressure sensitive adhesive layer, in order to prevent effects applied to operations of the touch panel due to electromagnetic wave noise radiated from a liquid crystal display device or the like used in combination with the touch panel.